


[Podfic] beautiful stranger

by greedy_dancer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Pre-Femslash, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: saiditallbefore's story, read aloud (2:35).Encounters between Natasha and Andromache.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (MCU)/Andy | Andromache of Scythia (The Old Guard 2020)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beautiful stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626006) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



  


### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3tZeDqn)

### Details

      * **Length:** 02:35
      * **File size:** 3Mo



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer, background by Bluedreaming
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for giving permission to podfic, and to Bluedreaming for the cover style inspiration and for sharing the Anthology's cover elements! :D


End file.
